Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example desktop or laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, smart televisions (TVs), gaming consoles, and the like. Natural user interfaces are increasingly being utilized to provide user inputs to such devices. For example, a natural user interface allows for multiple input modalities (such as camera/gesture inputs, audio/voice inputs, touch inputs, etc.) to be utilized for controlling applications running on such devices. Current examples of natural user interfaces and devices controllable therewith are gaming systems that accept voice and or gesture controlling inputs, such as Microsoft's XBOX KINECT system. XBOX KINECT is a trademark of Microsoft Corporation in the United States and other countries.